1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing rod apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing rod balance device arranged to balance a fishing rod to indicate a fish strike relative to the fishing rod structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fishing procedure, sensitivity to bait movement relative to a fish strike and the like is camouflaged to a degree by manual securement of the fishing rod during the fishing procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a balance device structure to provide for balancing the fishing rod to enhance manual sensitivity to a fish strike relative to bait utilized by the fishing rod assembly. Prior art fishing rod support organizations are available in the prior art but have heretofore not been arranged to coincide with the fishing rod assembly's center of gravity and are typically arranged for fixed securement of the fishing rod structure, such as indicated in Tucker U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,621 having a post directed into underlying ground structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing rod balance device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.